KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki
' Welcome to' the KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki! 'The wiki about KPopp's Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge series on YouTube. No idea what this wiki's about? Well, the YouTube gamer KPopp has taken on is the Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge, where you create a sim and try to have babies with everyone in town. Her sim Kelly KPopp has had twenty children and now she's trying to make each of them have kids too, it's all in good fun. Visit KPopp's YouTube channel here to catch up on the series, or go to our list of episodes to find out more about each episode. There's also a 'KPopp Hunger Games Wiki, check it out! It's still in the early stages, so it really needs more editors. Anyone can help edit, as long as you aren't posting anything offensive. You will be blocked if you be a troll and delete everything. Featured article What did we choose as the featured article of the day? DRUMROLL... It's Sewage Skank KPopp! Why not go check out the article? Maybe you've got something to add to it! Pages you should check out of Kelly KPopp (will be updated periodically)]] Our Name Ideas page is for you to get creative with suggestions for names for the new KPopp babies, there's no guarantee they will be used but it is still fun. Just a warning - most of them are quite dirty, so if you get offended easily you might not like it! If you've got a moment, why not look at Ciakyle's game where you can find your Pregnant Challenge name. Need a random Pregnant Challenge name generator? We have your new baby name machine on the wiki! Have you started a Pregnant Challenge of your own? Talk about it here in fan-made Pregnant Challenges! Editorial guidelines If you mess something up, it can be undone, so don't be put off! We like new contributors! Want to edit but don't know where to start? Check out this tutorial for creating a page about a sim. Some things you should keep in mind before you edit: *Don't forget that it is KPopp, not Kpopp, so be careful when adding links. *Use the Sim Template when you make a page for a sim. *Use the Episode Template for when updating or creating the episode pages. *Use KPopp '''instead of '''Kelly. *Please use "first" instead of "1st" and "twenty" instead of "20," etc. (Except for episodes and large numbers). *Dead sims should be described using "was," not "is." *Ghosts are a type of life state, "deceased" is not an age. Happy editing! External links *KPopp's YouTube channel *KPopp's Twitter *KPopp's Facebook page *KPopp Hunger Games Wiki *The Sims Wiki *KPopp Wiki (contains no content) Latest activity The current KPopp household Sims who are currently in the active family: *VaggySunshine KPopp *Cinderblock KPopp *Butt Knocker KPopp *Diabeetus KPopp *TittySprinkle KPopp *Pussy Popper KPopp *The Clap KPopp (unicorn) Things to do on the wiki Pages that need expanding or improving: *Meet the KPopps *Episode 49 *Episode 50 (not uploaded yet) Pages that need to be created: *none Other things that need to be done: *Categorize all the photos, or delete unneeded ones. *Improve the Sim Name Generator or make it a site widget. Things that need to be done to update the site (admin only): *Fix "challange," or shorten the URL to maybe "kpopppregnantchallenge?" *Fix "Kpopp" and change the sitename to "KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki." Wiki created by I-am-Funo because I wanted to draw the children from this here series. Let's just say I haven't drawn any of them yet. Category:Browse